Crimson Regret
by Jezzie Lynn
Summary: What if Kagome had demon blood within her and no one knew about it? What if it suddenly took over one day without warning? She'd kill and team with her enemy, that's what. Complete! [InuKag]
1. Chapter One

Crimson Regret

Disclaimer- I own nothing of Inuyasha or the series. I simply own the story line.

Note- Hi, guys! Yes, another new story. Sorry for starting another one, but I couldn't help it. I might post Betrayal up later, but for now, it's gone. Sorry to all of you!

Summary- What if Kagome had demon blood deep within her body and no one knew about it? What if, that blood just suddenly emerged without so much as a warning? She would kill and team with her worst enemy, that's what. (Starts off with her as a demon)

Here it is, hope you enjoy! Please remember to review for me! Reviews make me very happy.

* * *

Chapter 1

The village lay in smoldering ruins. Flickering red-orange flames licked the side of a hut as Kagome walked out, her neon green eyes glowing ominously. She flicked the blood off of her claws from her most recent kill: a farmer who tried to challenge her with a pitchfork.

Her claws were already stained pinkish red from older kills. Glancing at her side, she noticed that her short was torn and bloody from the wound the farmer had inflicted upon her, but she paid it no heed.

The scent of scarlet liquid was all around her and drove her senses wild. A lot of familiar scents were mingled together in the air and toyed with her nose: Inuyasha's, Sango's, Miroku's, Shippo's, and Naraku's.

She continued her silent journey through the woods on a well-beaten path, not in a hurry to slaughter any more humans, but just sort of traveling and doing a lot of thinking. Inuyasha and the others were probably looking for her, hoping that she was safe and most likely wondering why she had snuck off during the night.

Inuyasha, of course, would have already smelt her demonic aura. He would have already smelt the demon blood coursing through her veins. What was he planning to do, then, if he did smell it?

He wouldn't dare challenging her, would he? After all, she had fangs and claws more lethal then his brother, Sesshomaru, had!

So, he would come, plead with her and try to make her stop, fail, and die at her hands. The others would have followed out of concern for her and would also meet their tragic demise. Pity.

She loved it when her victims knew of their murder when it was going to happen a split second afterward. Unfortunately, only Inuyasha knew and the others didn't. They would prance after him like children because they were worried about her and come face-to-face with their killer.

Without warning, the human inside of her shrieked out, begging, _please, stop! Don't do this! You don't want to do this!_

The demonic Kagome smirked. **_Of course I want to do this, _**She argued with her human side within her soul, **_and there's nothing you, a mere human, can do to stop me. _**

_But, don't kill your friends or the one you love! Please, spare them! Have remorse._

**_Friends? The one I love? Foolish girl, I love no one. I have no friends. And I certainly have no remorse. I will kill as much as I please and I will kill whom I wish to kill. All you have to do is sit back and enjoy the ride._**

_No! Please, don't do this! _The human was becoming annoying. She kept begging and pleading, somehow able to break the barrier between human and demon and sort of fuse them together almost.

The demonic Kagome simply ignored her other half and kept walking. She was not planning on killing him because, truly, somewhere deep down, she had feelings for him and she knew it.

She wanted to rid herself of those feelings, but could not due to the human inside of her. She had to eliminate the girl first and she was too strong to send away.

**_Inuyasha does not love me;_** The demon spoke to the human. It was strange how she was almost having a personal conversation with her._** He loves the wench Kikyo. She is a stupid clay bitch that has no heart whatsoever.**_

_No, he doesn't love her! The human protested. He does love you and me. We're one whole person in his eyes, you have to believe that. It's just hard for him to let go of Kikyo._

_**It's hard for him to let go? Keh.** _The demon snorted**, _Right. And he loves only you, remember? He knows nothing about me existing, so how can we both be as one to him when all he sees and cares about is you?_**

The human side of Kagome said nothing. She had no answer, but she desperately wanted to help her other side, even if she loathed her somewhat. Her silence proved the demon's accusations as correct.

****

Ha! See? I told you and now, you finally agree!

There was a silence inside of Kagome's mind and soul; neither the demon nor human said anything. They were not really sure of what to say, obviously.

Kagome continued her voyage, seething with anger at the fact that she knew Inuyasha did not love her and that she possessed feelings of love.

As she was walking, she suddenly picked up on Kikyo's scent, drifting toward her nose and driving her mind wild as she thought about how many ways she could kill the priestess. _No! Please, do not do it! You have already killed enough! The human shouted within the demon's soul._

**_No, Kagome,_** She said evilly, with a devilish smile**_, this is only the beginning. Wait and you will soon see that Inuyasha loves her after I am finished ripping her intestines out and making a necklace out of them! He'll want to seek revenge upon us, would that not be fun?_**

Without saying anything else, Kagome raced off with her new demon speed toward the priestess's scent, planning on ripping her to shreds for taking the person she loved away from her, even though it was the human Kagome's feelings she shared.

* * *

Note- There, did you enjoy it? I am so sorry that it was so short and I am almost sure that a lot of the chapters will be short as well. This story is going to be over soon, believe me. Please review! 


	2. Chapter Two

Crimson Regret

Disclaimer- I own nothing of Inuyasha or the series. I simply own the story line.

Note- Hi, guys! Yes, another new story. Sorry for starting another one, but I couldn't help it. I might post Betrayal up later, but for now, it's gone. Sorry to all of you!

Summary- What if Kagome had demon blood deep within her body and no one knew about it? What if, that blood just suddenly emerged without so much as a warning? She would kill and team with her worst enemy, that's what. (Starts off with her as a demon)

Here it is, hope you enjoy! Please remember to review for me! Reviews make me very happy.

Chapter 2

Inuyasha was deep in thought, secluded from the rest of the world. He had smelt Kagome's demon blood just earlier. But, he did not understand. How was that possible? If she had had demon blood, then why didn't he smell it before that point in time?

Had someone changed her into a demon against her will? Had Naraku done it? When had it happened? So many questions kept popping into his mind before he could even answer one.

"Yoo-hoo? Anyone in there?" Sango asked, waving a hand in front of Inuyasha's face, which had a very distant look on it. When he did not respond, or even blink, she bonked him on the head, "Anyone in there?" She yelled louder.

"Ouch, wench!" He shouted, grabbing his head, rubbing his dog-ears. "I was trying to think and then you come along and hit me!" He growled low in his throat and chest.

"Well, we were just wondering if you had picked up Kagome's scent." Sango said, defensively. "But you had just sort of…spaced out."

Inuyasha's glare softened into a sad look. He dropped his gaze to the ground as he sat, cross-legged style. He had definitely smelt her. Only, her scent was way different and he had no clue why or how. "Yeah," He said sullenly and worriedly. He had a confused look on his face, too. "I smelt her, all right."

Sango gasped. "You did?"

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Miroku suddenly piped up, "You seem upset over something. Is it Lady Kagome?"

Inuyasha snorted, trying to lie to his friends and sneak off at the best available time. He wanted to check it out himself before anyone else got involved. "Feh. As if. Why would I be worried about that wench-" He suddenly broke off and turned and ran off before anyone could follow him or utter a word.

* * *

Kikyo cried out as Kagome's claws tore through her left arm. She collapsed to the blood soaked ground and peered up at her reincarnation with wide, fearful eyes. Kagome smiled, knowing that Kikyo knew of her fate. 

"What's wrong, Kikyo?" Kagome said in her demonic tone. She slashed Kikyo across her chest. The priestess got up and tried to flee, but was cut across the back by Kagome's talons.

"You're not getting away that easily." Kagome said with a sly, evil smirk. Kikyo rose to her feet and pushed herself a fast as she possibly could on her weak feet. Kagome thought this was amusing and laughed cruelly behind her, "I'll give you to the count of five. Better hurry." She informed the helpless priestess.

In her head, Kikyo counted along with Kagome. One, two, three, four, five. When she hit five, Kikyo strained herself to go faster so she could escape from her demonic reincarnation. She heard the demon behind her and became more and more frightened with each passing second.

Kagome was about to big her claws into the back of Kikyo's neck and end her pathetic life when, suddenly, a blur of red landed in front of her. She gasped in surprise and ceased in her mission and leapt backward, staring in melancholy at the scene before her.

Kikyo clung to the back of Inuyasha's kimono for dear life as she tried to hold herself up, blood spilling onto the fabric. Kagome had never ever felt so angry and sad at the same time in her life before. "I-Inuyasha…" She whispered. Even though she was a tough demon, the human's feelings inside of her were very strong and were affecting her, too. Or maybe, she really did love him as the human had said…

Her eyes, which had been a neon green color, were fading back to normal and she was changing to a human. Tears were welling at the brims of her eyes. Her shoulders were shaking from her attempt to not cry. She was also infuriated at his actions.

Jealousy, anger, and sadness all coursed through her veins, existed within her heart and soul. And it all began to build up.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha murmured, taking a step forward. He had seen her demon side and now, he was watching as she changed back, extremely angry with him and also sad. And was the jealousy in her eyes?

"Inuyasha…how could you protect her?" She shrieked. Her eyes were no longer brown, but not green, either. They were blood red, instead. She could not stand to see his face anymore; she was so crushed. She hated these feelings and only wanted to revert back to the way she had been right before she took in the priestess's scent and went off to kill her.

Kagome turned and ran away, not planning to ever return to where he was, nor even look back. Inuyasha stared on disbelievingly as the woman he loved left him behind in a rage of jealousy and sadness. He suddenly did not feel Kikyo clinging onto him anymore. He turned and saw that she, too, had left him alone.

He clenched his fists closed and punched a nearby tree, putting a dent in it. "Damn it!" he cursed, "I should have done something else sooner! I should have talked her back to normal as soon as I had smelt that demonic aura around her."

He fell to his knees, staring off into the distance. "Kagome…" He murmured, "I'm sorry… I wish I had done something sooner…" He paused and thought for a moment, "Don't worry, I'll set you free." And then he ran off toward where he had abandoned Sango and Miroku.

* * *

The female demon raced through the village, her claws ripping through anyone and anything in her path. Ever since she had seen him protect that wench, she had been on a killing rampage. The village was already on fire and most of its residents had either ran away or dead. 

She had wanted to put Kikyo where she belonged in hell, but Inuyasha saved her, proving further that he had feelings for the clay priestess and not for her.

Every time that thought entered her mind, she would kill, envisioning the person she was slaughtering to be Inuyasha or Kikyo and pretending like it was they who she was ripping their heart out or slicing their throat with satisfaction.

Finally, after demolishing two villages, she came to a rest and was simply walking, anger, hatred, jealousy, and sorrow all mixed within her soul. She felt as though she held no love for Inuyasha anymore. She had, but that was before he proved he did not love her.

Crimson liquid was dripping from her sharp claws as she walked on through the forest late that night. She suddenly stopped walking when she reached a big clearing, rooting herself to her spot. There, before her, was a huge castle with miasma surrounding its exterior. A grin made it's way across her face and her blood colored eyes flickered with amusement.

She could finally get revenge…

* * *

Note- There you go, people! The second chapter. How was it? I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! It gets worse, but no one dies. Happy ending!(InuKag) 


	3. Chapter Three

Crimson Regret

Disclaimer- I own nothing of Inuyasha or the series. I simply own the story line.

Note- Hi, guys! Thanks for reviewing, all of you!

Summary- What if Kagome had demon blood deep within her body and no one knew about it? What if, that blood just suddenly emerged without so much as a warning? She would kill and team with her worst enemy, that's what. (Starts off with her as a demon)

This story is going to be very short, maybe five or six chapters at the most. But, I hope it is good and you like it!

Here it is, hope you enjoy! Please remember to review for me! Reviews make me very happy.

Chapter 3

"Inuyasha, how could you?" Sango demanded acrimoniously, almost on the brink of tears. The half-dog demon snorted and turned his head away as he sat with his arms folded across his chest. He had just finished explaining what had happened between himself, Kagome, and Kikyo.

"Haven't you figured it out, yet, you idiot?" Sango shrieked, "She loves you! Can't you see that?"

Inuyasha said nothing. He did not even lift his head up to look at the woman lecturing him.

Sango sighed in irritation, "She loves you and you protected Kikyo, so now, she thinks that you don't love her! Stop trying to be tough, hiding behind your lies and act like you do not love her! Swallow your pride and tell it to her face!"

Inuyasha scooted back at her sudden outburst of energy, his ears pinned flat against his head, "Shut up, wench!" He cried, "You're hurting my damn ears!"

"I'll hurt more than that if you don't go and tell her right-" Sango was saying, but Miroku grasped her hand and interrupted her calmly, "What she means is, Inuyasha, that Kagome is in a rage and jealousy is pushing her to kill. Maybe a little apology would not hurt and would perhaps make her feel a lot better."

"So, are you trying to tell me what to do?" Inuyasha asked, narrowing his eyes at the monk.

"No," Miroku answered, "I am simply stating a suggestion of what I think is right."

"Well, since she is on a killing spree and her anger is directed at me, do you really think I'm gonna go up to her and try to apologize? No! She'll rip my throat out in a heartbeat!" Inuyasha shouted, leaping up and running off, leaving his friends behind.

"Miroku…" Sango murmured in a shaky voice, "What do you think will happen now?"

"I do not know, Sango," Miroku said softly, "I honestly do not know. Only time and fate will tell at this point."

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree, thinking over the past few days and the events that had taken place. He had no idea of what to do. Kagome had changed, and wanted to eliminate Kikyo from the picture, but he would not let her and probably jumped to the conclusion that he loved Kikyo more than her.

Now, driven by jealousy and hate, she was murdering unmercifully.

He was not only worried about Kagome and the villagers she slaughtered, but he also wondered what would happen to their journey now that she had had this dramatic change.

Sighing, he leapt down and ran off to try and find her. Maybe Miroku was right…maybe a little apology would work.

* * *

"So, girl, you come here and wish to become an ally of mine and I am supposed to accept your hospitable offer, why?" The dark-haired man said as he eyed the female demon suspiciously as she stretched, showing a long, bloody gash on her side. 

"Because," She said as she wracked her tongue over her sharp fangs. "I am no longer with Inuyasha and the group, if that is what you are nervous about, Naraku."

"Are you sure you are not tricking me, woman?" Naraku asked skeptically, "Kikyo was always tricky, and since you are her reincarnation, I have every right to be unable to trust you."

"The reason I am here, Naraku," Kagome replied with a smirk, "is because I wish to kill Inuyasha myself. And, if possible, slaughter Kikyo, too."

Kagura was standing behind Kagome and, after hearing this bit of information, looked surprised. "Kill Inuyasha? For what reason?"

"I have my personal reasons." Kagome replied, turning to stare into the wind sorceress's red eyes. "Reasons that I plan to keep to myself."

Kagura simply let out a 'humph.'

"Well," Naraku said, "I think we have ourselves a new helper. You can stay here as long as you like."

Kagome smirked evilly. "Thank you."

He and Kagura left, leaving Kagome alone. She sort of looked around a little bit, interested in his castle. Nothing was there, however. She flicked more blood off of her claws and leaned up against the wall. Suddenly, a searing pain tore through her head. She grasped it in pain and tried not to cry out as to not attract the attention of her new teammates.

No! How could you team with him? We are supposed to be destroying him, not helping him!

No, I am helping him. And you will be, too, because I control you. I control your every action, everything you say.

But, I am the one controlling your feelings right now, am I correct? You feel the same way about Inuyasha as I do, but you are trying not to show it by claiming that you want to kill him.

Shut your mouth! Leave me alone! Get out of my head! I will get rid of you one day, human. And you will never return. And I will kill your helpless friends and there is nothing you will be able to do about it. Only Naraku and Kagura and I shall rule with the all powerful, complete, Shikon No Tama!

No! Please, stop! You do not want to do this, and I know it. You still love him and you always will, no matter what.

No, he despises me! He proved it when he saved that wench, Kikyo.

That was just instinct acting. He always saves her against demons. We are no different.

Maybe not you, but I am different. I would kill him in a heartbeat, human.

The human Kagome said nothing for a long time and instead, tried to break through and gain control of her body once again. The demon cupped her hands over her temples and tried not to shout from the pain. The human was very strong and was able to regain control.

She lifted her hands and saw now claws, felt no fangs. She was normal and the gash in her side was in excruciating pain. She grabbed it and began looking for a way out, the demon tearing at her mind, trying to be released.

_No,_ she told her firmly_, I am not letting you back out! You will not control me again._

_I will get out again, human. You can only keep me away for so long before finally, you are weakened and I gain absolute control!_

Kagome slid open a door and ran outside into the foggy air and began to run as fast as she could. She had no idea where she was going, but did not care. All she wanted was to get away from Naraku's castle and, if at all possible, get away from her demonic side.

But that was not possible and she knew it.

"Inuyasha…" She called out weakly. "Inuyasha, help…"

A little ways off, Inuyasha was looking for Kagome and had picked up on her blood. His dog-ears suddenly heard someone calling out his name softly. He realized that it might have been Kagome, so he raced off in the direction in which he had heard it.

Once there, he saw her, stumbling toward him, her side bleeding profusely. "Inuyasha…" She murmured, trying to walk to him faster.

"Kagome!" He ran forward and caught her as she fell. She lay in his arms, dizzy and light-headed from loss of blood. "Kagome, what happened?"

"Inuyasha…" She wanted to tell him how sorry she was about everything, but the demon side in her was gaining the upper hand and she felt as if she could not hold on any longer. "Run away…."

"What? I'm not going to run away, are you crazy?" Inuyasha demanded, brushing hair out of her face and examining her wound.

"Please…" She paused and took in a sharp breath before saying in a cool, calm voice, "Well, hello, Inuyasha." Her eyes changed red again and her claws and fangs returned. She tried to slice Inuyasha across the chest, but he dropped her and leapt back just in the nick of time.

"What's the matter?" She asked with an evil grin. She lunged at him, slashing him across his chest. He grunted out in pain and landed a few feet away from her.

Kagome rose to her feet, crimson blood dripping from her claws.

No! Stop it! Don't kill him! I know you don't want to.

The demon stopped her actions and growled. **_Wench, get out of my head! I must kill him now! _**

_No, you don't have to. Please spare him! I am begging you! _The human suddenly started to try and take over her body once again. The demon, in anger, looked and Inuyasha and said, "We'll finish this another time. I have unfinished business to attend to." With that, she turned and sped off toward Naraku's castle, leaving Inuyasha behind…

* * *

Note- There you go, people. I do not know how long this story is going to be. About fix or six chapters at the most. Please review and tell me what you think! If you want more chapters, give me ideas so I can make it longer! Thanks a bunch. 


	4. Chapter Four

Crimson Regret

Disclaimer- I own nothing of Inuyasha or the series. I simply own the story line.

Note- Hi, guys! Thanks for reviewing, all of you!

Summary- What if Kagome had demon blood deep within her body and no one knew about it? What if, that blood just suddenly emerged without so much as a warning? She would kill and team with her worst enemy, that's what. (Starts off with her as a demon)

This story is going to be very short, maybe five or six chapters at the most. But, I hope it is good and you like it!

Here it is, hope you enjoy! Please remember to review for me! Reviews make me very happy. SHORT CHAPTER!

Chapter 4

"Come on, Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted, "I can smell Kagome over here." He informed the dog demon, who was still sulking from losing Kagome to demon blood.

It had been a week since she had attacked him and then turned and ran away. He had not been able to find her since, so had had decided to give it a rest for a day or two. Who knows, maybe she would come to him?

But, she had not, so he and the others decided to try to track her down themselves.

"Inuyasha, do you really think we'll find her?" Sango asked, holding Kagome's big bag.

"Of course we'll find her!" He shouted acrimoniously, causing Sango to wince. But he kept on going, planning on finding Kagome. He did not care how long it took or what obstacles he would have to go through or what pain he would have to endure, he would find her.

* * *

The demonic Kagome was sitting alone in her room in Naraku's castle. She felt unnerved. Naraku had been giving her possessive, lustful, and desirable looks a lot lately as if he wanted her. She sort of tried to avoid him altogether whenever she roamed about near the castle. 

Kagura had come in earlier and informed her that Inuyasha and his friends were drawing nearer and nearer and that they were going out to destroy them once and for all.

Now, she just sat, waiting for Naraku's orders to go out and kill.

_No! Don't do it! Please, don't team with the enemy and slaughter the good guys!_ The human begged

**Shut up! I have already teamed with Naraku. And I will kill whomever I please.**

Don't do it! Please do not do it!

**Human, it is much too late. I have made up my mind. I will kill Inuyasha and his friends and take the jewel shards that you stuck into your bag and give them to Naraku.**

Please don't! I'm begging you to change your mind.

**Never.**

"Kagome." Naraku said, breaking the demon from her conversation with her human side. "Let's go. It's time."

* * *

Inuyasha was walking, his mind on Kagome, when Naraku's scent suddenly filled the air, making him want to gag. "Naraku!" He shouted, jerking out the Tetsusaiga, "Come out, I dare you!" 

Naraku's chuckle filled the foggy air, "Now, now, Inuyasha. You are not going to fight me, but one of your own."

Kagome emerged from the fog and stepped in front of him, smirking proudly. "Hello, surprised to see me, Inuyasha?" She asked.

Inuyasha's jaw was sagging as he stared at her in shock. "K-Kagome…" He murmured.

"Fight me, Inuyasha!" She challenged, watching as he flinched, "Fight me!"

"Kagome…I can't…" He could not speak. He could not move; his legs felt like stone. His head was hurting and his heart was aching. "I can't, Kagome."

"Fine." She said, looking over her bloodstained claws. "If you will not come for me, then I will come for you!" She lunged at Inuyasha; her lethal claws ready to attack. Inuyasha put his sword away and grabbed her wrists, preventing her from slicing him. She, however, did a back flip and gave a powerful kick to his jaw. He hit his knees, crimson liquid pouring from his mouth, the smell driving her crazy as she approached him.

Kagome laughed, turning and walking off, "You're down already? Worthless half-breed."

"I'm not down yet, Kagome." Inuyasha growled, standing up. Kagome spun around and her red eyes locked with his amber ones. They both lunged at one another while Kohaku emerged and went after Sango while Kagura attacked Miroku.

Kagome growled and sliced Inuyasha across his chest, tearing the flesh and clothing. Inuyasha grabbed the remnants of the top of his kimono and ripped them off, showing a bloody, muscular chest. Sweat ran down both of their faces, but neither showed any signs of backing down or giving up.

Inuyasha tripped Kagome when she charged for him. He put his knees on her thighs and his hands on her wrists, pinning her down. She struggled against his grip, demanding to be released. "Let me go!" Kagome continued to squirm and wriggle, but she could not free herself from his iron hold.

"No, Kagome," Inuyasha said, holding the girl down tighter. "Kagome, I want you to know that…I don't want to do this and that…well, I love you. I'd never let anyone take your place. When you attacked her, it was just a habit for me to go and protect her. You should know that."

Tears were actually in Kagome's eyes. She blamed them on the human's feelings as they trickled down her cheeks. She shook her head, "No! I don't believe it. You just used me as a shard detector. You'll never love me, instead, you'll love her!"

"No." Inuyasha murmured. He felt that this was the only way to get into her head and bring forth the real Kagome. He leaned forward and closed the space between them by kissing her. Her crimson eyes widened in shock.

After a few moments, though, the human in her got the better of her and made her close her eyes and enjoy the moment. When the lack of oxygen hit, they pulled apart and opened their eyes and Inuyasha saw her eyes were their regular brown that he used to love so much and still did.

Miroku's scream invaded the air and interrupted to passionate moment. They both shot their heads up to find that Miroku had been thrown to the ground and was injured.

Sango had managed to knock Kohaku unconscious and had ran over to the injured monk and was asking him if he was all right. He managed to lift himself into a sitting position and assure the demon exterminator that he would be fine.

Naraku suddenly swooped Kagome up in one swift movement, causing her to let out a flustered squeak.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, worried about her, and very angry with Naraku.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, extending her hand toward him as Naraku held onto her tight as he stood in front of the half-demon who was sill standing in front of Kagome's big bag.

Naraku chuckled before saying, "You want her so bad, Inuyasha? Come get her."

Inuyasha growled and leapt forward to grab Kagome, only to have Naraku toss her into him and race past him and grab the big bag, rip the shards out of it, and swallow them.

Kagome gasped when she realized what had happened, "No! He ate the shards!"

Inuyasha turned and saw that Naraku had swallowed his part of the jewel as well and had grown into a huge monster…

* * *

How was it? Short, I know, but forgive me! I am trying to make this story have as many chapters as possible and it will probably have about six. Review, thanks! 


	5. Chapter Five

Crimson Regret

Disclaimer- I do not own anything related to Inuyasha or the anime. I wish I did, though.

Note- Hi! I am so glad you all have review for this story. I really appreciate you guys. Keep it up for this chapter and the next, please. Thanks!

Here it is, hope you enjoy! Try to review for me because reviews make me happy.

Chapter 5

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked as Naraku lunged at the half-dog demon with his sharp talon-like claws ready to kill. Inuyasha jerked out his Tetsusaiga in the nick of time and managed to ward off the attack and shove Naraku backward, using almost all of his strength, but he began to attack, anyway.

Naraku growled angrily as Inuyasha used the Wind Scar, one of the Tetsusaiga's most powerful assaults, which Naraku was barely able to dodge. The battle went on for about two hours with it being a tie, both showing no signs of backing down and throwing each other their most powerful and strongest attacks.

One of Naraku's blows had gotten through Inuyasha's defenses and hit him in the shoulder. Scarlet blood trickled from the wound, but Inuyasha brushed it off, paying the pain no heed. He needed to defeat him, no matter what.

Naraku laughed evilly, smiling as if he was about to win.

Inuyasha, however, had other plans. He was smirking as he stood in a battle stance with his sword in his left hand.

"What is so amusing about this situation, Inuyasha?" Naraku demanded, his laugh stopping abruptly, Inuyasha's smirk wiping his smile right off of his face. "You are about to lose."

"No, I'm not about to lose. Not by a long shot." Inuyasha replied slyly, "But you just made a very _big _mistake-" He jabbed his claws into his injury, jerking them out to show that they were covered in his blood "-Blades of Blood!" He shouted, slicing the air downward, the blood forming razor sharp blades that hit Naraku head-on, leaving deep gashes in his body.

Naraku's piercing red eyes flickered with anger and irritation. This half-demon could actually put up a decent fight and protect himself. He then turned his gaze toward Kagome, who was off to the side of the battlefield, watching worriedly. He smiled and lust was in his eyes.

Kagome noticed and remembered all of the creepy looks he had been giving to the demonic side of her while she had been in the castle. Did he want her as his own like he had wanted Kikyo? She took a step back and sighed in relief when he looked back at Inuyasha.

"Before I take your life away, half-breed," Naraku said calmly, "I will take away what is most precious to you as well." He ran toward the girl, who turned and tried to escape from the huge monster. He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close to him, his claws against her throat.

Inuyasha gasped and took a step forward, not sure of what to do.

Kagome felt her heart practically beating its way out of her body, hammering against her throat where Naraku's talons were located, ready to slice.

"Let her go, Naraku," Inuyasha commanded cautiously as if he said the wrong thing, Kagome would be killed.

Naraku smirked, spun Kagome around, and forcefully stole a kiss from her. As he was kissing her, Kagome felt herself being drawn away from reality, only able to look at it, but not able to move. Her eyes changed to red and her claws and fangs reappeared. She stabbed Naraku in the stomach, causing him to collapse to his knees.

She stepped back and glared at Inuyasha. This was the only thing she would help him do; after all, Naraku did just steal a kiss from her. "Do you want him dead, or what?"

Inuyasha shook himself back into reality and nodded, a little skeptical about being with a full demon that had attempted to take his life. They hovered over Naraku who looked up at them, growling, "You traitor!"

"No," Kagome said, "You just pissed me off."

Inuyasha went to swing his sword down, but Naraku rolled out of the way, barely able to dodge. Kagome lunged at him, going to slice him across the throat, but missed as well. Inuyasha tried cutting with his sword while Kagome settled for punching him. They both missed again, however, and Naraku went to incise his claws into Kagome's back, but Inuyasha blocked with his sword.

Naraku growled in irritation and frustration, but smiled when Kagura tackled Kagome to the ground and they began to fight gruesomely while he stabbed Inuyasha in the shoulder. He cried out in pain and tried to stab Naraku, but the larger demon knocked the sword from his hands and it went sailing through the air and onto the ground about six feet away.

Inuyasha felt panic rise as Naraku sliced him across his back, the air from the breeze that blew past colliding with his open wounds, making them sting.

Naraku then punched him, causing him to slide back away from him and the sword. Inuyasha could not move. He was in too great a pain to lift his arm. He tried, but it fell back down again. He watched as Kagome killed Kagura by stabbing her in the throat, but Naraku came up to the girl from behind and stabbed her in the back. She cried out and fell to her knees.

He felt his blood burning as he watched in pain and hatred. A dark aura swirled around him. His eyes changed to red, violet stripes appeared on the sides of his face, and his fangs grew much larger. Also, his claws grew longer and much, much, sharper. "Don't…you…dare…touch…her!" He yelled simultaneously, leaping up and incising his claws into Naraku's flesh. Blood was shed everywhere as they two demons battled it out.

While Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were staring on in fear and worry from the sidelines, Kagome managed to lift herself up to her feet, blood running down her back. The human inside of her was screeching, _Kill Naraku, but please, not Inuyasha! Don't harm him! I'm begging you._

**_Shut up, human!_** The demon commanded her angrily**_, you are distracting me. Keep it up and we'll both die. Inuyasha has this situation under control, believe me. But, when it comes time for me to step in, he will not be able to control me. _**

_No!_

**_Yes. Face it, human. Your time here is up and his time on this earth is coming to a halt. You're going to have to come to terms with his death, knowing that you were an accomplice in killing him. After all, we share a body with one another, do we not?_**

_Please…don't kill him…_

The human Kagome could feel herself losing touch with all of reality. And, she knew, that if it continue like it was, she would become a complete demon and her human side would be no more.

And neither would Inuyasha.

Inuyasha laughed and dug his claws into Naraku once again. "No more games," He said in his deep demonic tone, "I'm tired of playing around."

Naraku was stunned. He could not believe that Inuyasha had been playing the whole time. He, however, had been fighting to his fullest.

Inuyasha jumped at Naraku, claws ready to attack. He had no time to react as Inuyasha's claws ripped into his chest, through his heart. Blood filled his throat as he fell to the ground, the world suddenly going black.

Naraku was dead. At long last, the demon everyone had been seeking to destroy out of revenge was gone.

But, two untidy tasks remained…

Kagome glared at the demon in front of her with her red eyes. Inuyasha did not glare, only smirked. The human Kagome wanted to run into his arms and hold him. The demon, however, was itching to rip his throat out and toss his corpse to wolves in tiny pieces.

_Please don't do this!_ The human shouted, trying to stay in contact with reality so she would not leave and be able to stay and perhaps stop her demonic side.

The demon smiled, **_I will do this. And I will make sure that he suffers before I kill him._**

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other, their eyes radiating with the same eerie red hue. They were locked in a stare-off, neither one wanting to back down. Silence was in the air, the tension almost choking as they stood there. Inuyasha broke the silence, however, when he yelled:

"Face me now, Kagome!"

* * *

There you guys go! I hope you enjoyed chapter five. The next chapter is the last; so, enjoy this story while you can! Please review. 


	6. Chapter Six:The last chapter

Crimson Regret

Disclaimer- I do not own anything related to Inuyasha or the anime. I wish I did, though.

Note- Hi! I am so glad you all have review for this story. I really appreciate you guys.

This is the last chapter! My first completed story! I am sorry it is short, but I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and reviewing for it.

Here it is, hope you enjoy! Try to review for me because reviews make me happy.

Chapter 6

Kagome growled at Inuyasha's deathly challenge. She lunged at him, slashing him across his chest, making him grunt in pain. He dodged another one of her oncoming attacks. Sweat rolled down their faces as they continued with their bloody battle.

Wind was colliding with his injuries, causing them to sting terribly, but it no heed and leapt at Kagome, slashing her across her back and legs. She turned and sliced back with equal fury across his shoulders and chest.

He flexed his claws when she missed him once again. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He yelled, slashing at her. She managed to dive out of the way just in time, however, and followed her jump by kicking him in the ribs.

He went flying and crashed into a nearby tree.

"We have to get them to stop!" Sango shouted at Miroku as she looked up at the monk who was staring at his hand where the Wind Tunnel used to be located. It has disappeared due to Naraku's murder.

"No. They cannot control themselves," He replied calmly, "If we go over to them, we will meet our demise."

Sango looked at him with fearful and sad eyes, "But they'll kill each other!" She shouted, hardly able to keep all of her emotions locked up inside.

Miroku placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It will be all right." He assured it.

"How can you be so confident?" Sango demanded softly, tears starting to form in her eyes as she thought more and more about the current situation.

"I'm not." He shrugged, pulling her close, "But I have a feeling that things will turn for the best."

"I hope you're right." Sango managed to say before her tears began to spill over onto his ripped kimono.

Inuyasha sliced Kagome across her arm, causing her to stumble backwards, holding the new wound. She fell to the ground and he took this opportunity to try and finish her off. He went to incise his claws through her stomach, but she rolled and he instead stabbed the ground.

He growled and stood up and to glare at her as she stood a few feet away, battered and bloody. She returned the same dirty look, her eyes showing hatred, sadness, and jealousy. But was that a tinge of love he saw?

"What's the matter?" She asked, seeming almost eager to start the fight over again. "I thought you wanted me to face you!"

"I do," He smirked, brushing off the though of the female demon possessing feelings of love. "So come and face me or are too much of a coward?"

"I'm not a coward!" She cried, jumping forward and seizing him by the neck, her claws digging into the skin, knocking him down toward the ground.

She continued to choke him and he thrust his hands up to her neck and was returning the favor.

She was glaring at him, into his eyes. And suddenly, she saw a flash of something familiar. It continued to flash until, his amber eyes was looking into her red ones. She gasped and instinctively let her grip loosen; he had already let her go.

"K-Kagome…" He managed to choke out, "Snap out of it. I don't love Kikyo. I love you. You mean the world to me. Can't you see that?" Blood was all over the two as they lie there like that, Kagome still a little stunned that Inuyasha had managed to fight off the demonic side of himself just to talk to her.

_Listen to him! He's telling the truth!_ The human side screeched, still in touch with reality_. Please, listen. He really does love you. If only you'd open your eyes and see that!_

_I have opened my eyes, human. I've had them open for a long time and I've seen him with her countless times. And I've seen him protect her…from me! So, I'll listen to him if I want._

The demonic Kagome squeezed her hands around his throat once again, choking him. He began coughing and trying to get free. He felt himself losing consciousness, so, his demonic blood took over once again, slashing Kagome across the throat.

She fell backwards, holding her neck as blood fell from it. She coughed, blood spilling from her mouth and down her chin.

He stood over her, smirking, and waving his blood covered claws in front of her. He went to deliver the final blow, but she leapt backwards and followed her leap with a punch and then she kicked him in the ribs.

He doubled over, but jumped back when she tried to bring her knee up to his face and knock him out. He reached forward and seized her by her hair, throwing her to the ground as if she were a rag doll.

She saw that he was about to slice her, so, she ran her foot underneath the back of his legs, making him loose his balance and fall next to her.

They lie there for a moment, their eyes locked and their claws poised at one another's necks. They were panting from the intense combat that had been exchanged between them. And now, they both sat, threatening each other with their claws, but not sure of what else to do.

"Are you going to attack or just lie there all day?" Kagome asked in a bored voice.

Inuyasha did not answer. Instead, he kicked her in the stomach, hard, and caused her to roll onto her back, trying to gasp in more air. He leapt on top of her, slashing at her stomach repeatedly, blood pouring from the wound.

She cried out in pain when she threw him off of her. She was now on the defensive and not on the offensive.

Please, listen to me! You have got to try to talk him to normal and we can go on as we used to be. If not, we're going to die!

No! I refuse to be with him! And I refuse to die before him. I'll sacrifice myself in order to murder him.

Don't do it. What's the point?

Revenge.

He hovered above her as she managed to pull herself up to her feet, her breath ragged, her clothes tattered, blood cloaking her almost. "So, Kagome," He said in his deep, demonic tone, "How does it feel to lose to me?"

She said nothing and instead, ran for him, going to punch, but he caught her right hand in mid-swing. She tried the other hand, but he also held that one tight. He twisted them both around behind her. She heard something snap. She was not sure what it was, but she knew that it was not a very good sign.

She cried out when he twisted it a little more, and then tossed her to the ground. She continued to lie there, unmoving. He took a step forward, planning on killing her. She then spun around and tripped him.

He fell, but instantly got up when he saw that she was already standing. They glared at one another before Inuyasha slapped her, leaving long scratch marks in the side of her face. She did not have time to react, however, when he tackled her to the ground, tired of her foolish games.

He was about to stab her in the heart when he suddenly changed to human. Kagome had her eyes closed, also human. The human side of her warded off the demon so she could hold herself down and allow Inuyasha to deliver the final blow. She did not know that Inuyasha was human, for she yelled, "Kill me now!"

He looked confused. "Huh?" He asked.

Kagome dropped her hands and looked up timidly to find him barely able to stand, looking down at her. She jumped up, her pain forgotten at the moment, and embraced him tightly. He winced in pain, but returned it. "I'm so sorry!" She wept, her shoulder wracking from her constant crying.

"It's all right." He assured her.

She peered up at him with teary eyes, blood all over her shaking form. Suddenly, she slumped against him, unconscious. He yelled at Sango and the others, "Get the jewel shards! We have to get out of here, now!"

Kagome awoke in the small hut room, the sunlight beaming through the open window. It was blinding to her, having been asleep for a few days. She threw her hands up and shielded her eyes before managing to pull herself up, despite the pain.

Where was everyone? Was she alone or were they nearby?

She climbed to her feet and sort of staggered out the hut door and saw no one. Suddenly, a strong pair of arms embraced her around the waist and leapt up into a nearby tree. Inuyasha sat on a high limb and held her in his arms, against his chest.

"Inuyasha," She gasped.

"Finally, you wake up!" He exclaimed, smiling. "How are you?"

"Great." She said, getting comfortable in his muscular arms, "What about you?"

"Fine."

"That's good."

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I…I love you, too." Kagome felt tears in her eyes as Inuyasha turned her to face him and kissed her passionately. He pulled away and said, "I used the jewel to wish for your demon blood to be gone."

Kagome could not hold the tears and they fell down her cheeks like a little fountain. "Thank you, Inuyasha. For everything."

"You know I'd do anything for you." He said kissing her once more before they just sat there, in each other's warm embrace.

This is where I belong. It's where I want to be. She looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. _I love you so much…_

She looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. 

She then drifted off to sleep against his chest, in his warm embrace.

* * *

Hooray! I am finished with this story! Wow, thanks for reading and reviewing, guys! You've been great. Please review for this chapter and tell me what you thought of the ending. I am not good with endings… 


End file.
